Liliana Blackwell
The female casually strolls through the doors of Out Of Time, her white lace jacket darkening her chocolate onyx hair. Grey soul-seeing eyes scan the room as long blue jean clad legs move the woman to the receptionist’s desk. The air in the room seems to shimmer and hide the girl from sight, making her unassuming, despite her beauty. Reaching the desk, the women waits several moments before speaking. “I am here to see Miss Carson. We have a meeting?” Plump kiss-me lips say in a smooth velvet voice with a slight New York accent, though hard to pick up because she speaks so softly. “And who would you be?” The girl at the desk asks, a little shocked that she hasn't noticed the women’s approach. “Liliana Blackwell.” She answers, a light blush dusting her cheeks when the receptionists eyes widen in surprise. “Oh Miss Blackwell! Yes, Miss Carson is expecting you. If you will take a seat I’ll let her know you have arrived.” “Thank you. By the way I love your shirt.” Liliana says, truly liking the piece of clothing the girl wore as well as the band depicted on it, before turning and seating herself. Pulling out a paperback, she crosses her ankles and begins to read where she left off, the air once more seeming to devour her presence. Several minutes later, Eisley Haylock enters and calls her name. Standing up she moved gracefully over to the brunette and quietly waits to be noticed. Eisley turns to search the room once more, and comes face to face with Liliana. Staring at her shocked, it takes a few moments for the girl to rein in her emotions and speak. “H-hello. I’m Eisley, M-miss Carson’s PA, if you’ll follow me please.” The girl says albeit nervously before turning and leading the women down some hallways. Liliana can’t help the slight grin that touches her lips as she follows behind the attractive Cambion. Liliana stands a full inch taller than the woman does and she wasn’t even wearing heels. Her eyes travel down the girls figure, stopping to admire her rear, before moving on to check out Eisley’s legs. By time Liliana’s eyes have made their way back up to the females head, they have reached their destination. Eisley knocks then opens the door and holds it for Lilly to enter. Moving past the female she once again waits to be noticed. “Ma’am, Miss Blackwell is here.” Eisley says to get the interviewer's attention. Eisley can’t help but be relieved that she isn’t the only one that seemed to overlook this Blackwell. “Hello Miss Carson. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” She says, her eyes meeting the succubus’s for a brief moment before lowering to the ground. “Likewise Miss Blackwell, please take a seat. Would you like anything to drink?” Elizabet says while checking out the women in front of her. She is slightly unnerved that she hasn’t felt the women’s presence until she looked right at her, but of course Elizabet doesn’t show this, nor does she show how curious she found the youngest Blackwell. She is a professional to the core. “Please, call me Liliana. Not at the moment, but thank you for the offer.” Liliana replied as she sat down and again crossed her ankles. “My pleasure, do you have any objection to my PA sitting in on this interview?” “Not at all.” Grey, soul-seeing eyes focus completely on Eisley’s own eyes, causing the girl to suddenly feel like she was being stripped of her flesh and her spirit being examined. This gaze lasts only a millisecond, before Liliana turned her attention back to the girl’s boss, but it feels like hours to Eisley. How anyone could miss this women’s presence is beyond her, the sheer power of Liliana’s gaze heavy on the assistant’s soul and mind. “Then shall we begin?” The succubus inquires, her eyebrow raising slightly in amusement at her subject’s sudden, yet fleeting, aura of power, common to her family, as well as her assistants reaction to suddenly being exposed to that aura. “Sure, ask away.” Liliana replies, a slightly nervous smile touching her face. First, please state your full name and any titles you may carry. Liliana : “My full name?” Elizabet : “Yes.” Liliana : “Very well… Liliana Selene Hecate Blackwell. As for titles, I only have two, Princess of hell and Youngest of the future King.” Elizabet : “You were named after women of myth?” Liliana : “Yes, my grandpa wanted to name me; Hella Circe Kali Baba-yaga Maeve Selene Medea Uma Hecate Blackwell, but it’s a mouthful, so mother shortened it quite a bit. It's no small feat to say no to Satan but in compromise she and daddy agreed to name me after grandma Lilith. Grandpa was happy, and besides, I think I'm his and Grandma's favourite." Elizabet : “I see. I have heard you have other personalities, do they share your name and titles? Do they have their own?" Liliana : “You are very well informed, though it is not really that big of a secret. Yes, I have multiple personalities, and no, they do not share my name or titles. The two that I know of like to be called Jade and Ana. As for titles, ‘Crazy’ is the only one I know of.” Elizabet : “Do you know what caused you to develop other personalities?” Liliana : “No. Father thinks it is a side effect of being hell spawn, but grandpa says daddy is wrong. When I have asked him to explain he gets this wicked grin and simply says I will find out in time. I think grandpa like to keep my father on his toes, so he lets daddy figure things out on his own." When and where exactly were you born? Liliana: "I was born here in New York. I recently turned forty, but in mortal terms, I am sixteen." Elizabet: "You are attending a human college, yet so young, how did you manage that?" Liliana: "It's a simple and boring story." Elizabet: "I am sure our reader's would love to hear it anyways." Liliana: "As you wish. My father became extremely overprotective when my first personality developed at the age of six. So he and mother arranged it so I would be homeschooled. I did well on placement tests and such and graduated my high-school classes at sixteen years of life. After that, since I did not yet look old enough to enter college, I spent many years studying different things, going to places like Rome and Egypt. Now that I appear older, I have entered college to study fine art, particularly ceramics. I just love the feel of clay being molded into whatever I desire." Elizabet: "Your parents didn't want to teach you at home like they did in your earlier years?" Liliana: Giving a small giggle and blushing she looked down at her folded hands. "Father did. But I wanted to go to an actual college. Mother agreed with me and thought it would be a good way for me to learn how to blend in and make friends. Father still does not like me befriending humans, but he tolerates it for mother and I's sake." Where is it you live now? Liliana: "I live at the Blackwell manor in the Winchester, with mother and father. Oh and i can't forget Salam! He is so cute and a real charmer." I'm sure our readers would love to know a bit about your background and how you ended up where you are now. Tell us about your family. Are you close with them? What would you describe your sexual orientation as? Is there a special someone in your life? Liliana turned a bright shade of pink at the question and seemed at a loss for words. Elizabet: "I take your silence and blushing face as a yes." Liliana: "Y-yes. But I dare not say who. If my father were to find out I am attracted to a mortal... Oh I hope he doesn't read this... I mean daddy barely tolerates me having human friends, I do not believe he would allow me to be around them if he thought they were seducing me into loving one of them..." Liliana was clearly distraught at the thought of her father finding out she had a crush on a mortal. And she feared for Peter's soul. Do you have any pets? Liliana: "I have Salem. Though he is more mother's then mine. After the... Rabbit incident, I haven't had a pet of my own. Father does say I have a habit of bring home strays though. 'You should be a vet.' mother has said that to me many times. Veganism is the new way to eat. Do you follow it or a specific diet? The gender spectrum is blowing up at the moment. What do you identify as? Any thoughts on the movement? What is it you do for a living exactly? Describe a typical day for you. What are some of the things you enjoy doing? What don't you like? Any pet peeves? Are you afraid of anything in particular? Liliana stiffened, the air in the room seeming to try to swallow her up right before their eyes before she answered, her voice shaking slightly and barely audible. Liliana: "Y-yes... Werewolves... They scare the crap out of me... Daddy's bodyguards are the only werewolves I can be around without one of my personalities coming out. I am not trying to say I hate them, I actually find them very interesting, but my mind and body seem to have a different opinion when I am in one's presence. Elizabet: "Do you know why you have a phobia of werewolves? Is there a reason, or did something happen to cause your fear of them?" Liliana: "No, there is no logical reason for my fear of them, I just get really frightened when I even think of a werewolf. It's silly I know, especially for a daughter of hell, but I can't help it." Do you have any particular hobbies or interests? Do you have any strange or unusual skills you think our readers would like to know about? What is your favourite possession? Is there anything you want more than anything else in the world? What kind of music are you into? Is there anything in the current charts catching your ear? What drink would you order from a high class restaurant menu? Is there anyone out there in the celebrity world that you have a crush on? You took our MBTI test before the interview. Do you think your result was fitting? Finally, is there a message you would like to give our readers?